Interconnection elements or components, such as interposers, are used in electronic assemblies to facilitate connection between components with different connection configurations or to provide needed spacing between components in a microelectronic assembly. Some interposers may be used as components of microelectronic assemblies. These microelectronic assemblies generally include one or more packaged microelectronic elements such as one or more semiconductor chips mounted on a substrate. The conductive elements of the interposer can include the conductive traces and terminals that can be used for making electrical connection with a larger substrate or circuit panel in the form of a printed circuit board (“PCB”) or the like. This arrangement facilitates electrical connections needed to achieve desired functionality of the devices. The chip can be electrically connected to the traces and hence to the terminals, so that the package can be mounted to a larger circuit panel by bonding the terminals of the circuit panel to contact pads on the interposer.
Despite considerable efforts devoted in the art heretofore to development of interposers and methods for fabricating such components, further improvement is desirable.